


I’m Getting Cock Blocked By A Cat

by Pokemook530



Category: Black Panther (Comics), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Comedy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokemook530/pseuds/Pokemook530
Summary: Bucky and Steve tried to get a little alone time only to be thwarted by Steve’s pet black cat.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 10





	I’m Getting Cock Blocked By A Cat

Steve opened the doors to his apartment with Bucky’s arm over his shoulder. The pair was laughing as they just came back from an amazing date.

“I had the greatest time!” Steve said in between laughs. “Me too, punk.” Bucky said as he grabbed Steve’s waist and pulled in closer until their noses were touching.

“My eager aren’t we?” Steve said 

“You have no idea.” Bucky said the pair started to kiss each other furiously. Each kiss became more heated as the struggled to get their clothing off. By the time they made it to the coach, they were in their boxers.

Steve was sitting on top of Bucky who was running his hands up and down Steve’s torso. “God your muscles are so sexy Steve.” Bucky grunted.

“You like my muscle huh, well your going to like this even more.” Steve said as he was about to pull Bucky’s boxers down when they both heard a meow. The pair turned their heads to the source and saw a large cat sitting in the bedroom doorway, his tail swishing behind him.

“Oh crap T’challa, hey baby.” Steve said jumping off of Bucky. The cat’s eyes are locked solely on Bucky. “You never told me you had a cat.” Bucky whispered and Steve nervously laughed.

“Sorry slipped my mind.” Steve shrugged his shoulders.

“Slipped your mind!” Bucky said getting mad as he was very horney right now.

“Come to daddy T’challa.” Steve said and the Neko walked over to his father and got in his lap. “Aww your so precious.” Steve said as his cat was smiling and purring into Steve’s neck. Bucky just sat there and watched them. 

“Damn, Steve he’s huge. What have you been feeding him.” Bucky said and that made T’challa hiss which made Bucky jump in fear. The hybrids muscles flexed. Steve scratched up and and down the hybrids back and that caused him to calm down.

“He’s a light eater, believe it or not he was already like this when I adopted him.” Steve said 

“Yeah that fascinating but can you send him away so we can.. you know.” Bucky said 

Steve got the message. “Okay T’challa go to your bed while daddy takes care of something alright.” Steve said grabbing both of the cat’s cheek and kissing his nose. The cat’s smile dropped as his gaze went back to Bucky but he did as he was told and jumped off the coach and to the bathroom.

“I think your cat hates me.” Bucky said as he began to climb on top of Steve who wrapped his arms around Bucky’s neck. “No he doesn’t, he’s just very curious around strangers is all.”

“Right.” Bucky than started to kiss all over Steve’s neck who moaned in full pleasure. They started to grind their boxers against each other, Bucky began to kiss down Steve’s six pack and was about to pull his boxers down when a shadow was over head.

“What happened to the lights?” Bucky said lifting his head and was met with similar amber ones.

“Oh God!” Bucky shouted falling off the coach with a thud. He rubbed the back of his head and got up to see T’challa sitting on the top of coach with the same I don’t trust you look on his face.

“How did he get back in here so quietly?” Bucky shouted getting up to fix his boner. T’challa got off the top and wrapped his arms around his owner.

“Aww don’t be like that Bucky, he’s just curious is all. Maybe try saying hi.” Steve said and Bucky just looked at the cat who in turn stared him down. 

“I think he wants to kill me.” Bucky said


End file.
